Yuuto
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kiseki@CAxis (軌跡@CAxis) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ゆう十（と） |officialromajiname = Yuuto |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 10|month = 11|&year = 1981|ref = Tags on a namahousou of Yuuto |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 2289179 |mylistID1 = 19807363 |mylist1info = Utaite |mylistID2 = 21855524 |mylist2info = Composer |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co379123 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = yuuto10TV |partner = Kony}} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. |SYszotuu-7E}} Yuuto (ゆう十) is an who mainly covers VOCALOID music. He has a distinct, clear, but soft and pleasant voice, which many of his fans describe as somewhat erotic. He is also known for singing songs backwards or piano versions; therefore he is often tagged with "piano.ver no Kikoushi" (piano.verの貴公子, young noble of piano versions) in his covers. He frequently collaborates with his friend Kony; as a result, many of their fans like to couple them together. His first cover was "rain stops, good-bye" , which was uploaded on June 14, 2010 but was later removed. His first hit cover was the piano version of "Rolling Girl" , which has over 174K views and over 6K Mylists. His most popular cover is his backwards cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" , which has over 230K views and 10K MyLists as of January 2013. Yuuto is frequently depicted wearing a fedora or other types of hats. He also composes own VOCALOID songs, though seldomly. His most notable song to date is "Toikake" featuring . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Tasogare Generation with Kony (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # Circle of Friends (Released on December 22, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on March 20, 2014) # (Released on April 30, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.06.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Melt" -Guy's side ver.- (2010.06.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.21) # "magnet" (2010.06.23) # "Nakimushi Annabel" (Crybaby Annabel) (2010.06.30) (Taken down on NND) # "glow" (2013.07.05) (Taken down on NND) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.07.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Scissorhands" (2010.07.20) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.07.29) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" feat. Omaru, Bosa, @Kotomi, Momo, Riku, and Yuuto (2010.08.03) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.08.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.13) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. clear and Yuuto (2010.09.01) # "Rolling Girl" -Piano ver.- (2010.09.06) # "Time Machine" (2010.09.18) (Taken Down on NND) # "Calc." (2010.09.24) # "Double Lariat" -Piano ver.- (2010.10.20) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.18) # "Tómur" (2010.11.25) # "Poker Face" (2010.12.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Matryoshka" feat. Yuuto and Han (2010.12.19) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.24) # "No Logic" feat. Kurokaze, Komatsuna, MISAKI, Senra, Hyon, and Yuuto (2011.02.19) # "proof of life" feat. Komatsuna and Yuuto (2011.02.24) # "Sweets and Bitters" feat. Yuuto and ENE (2011.02.26) # "Just a Game" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.03.19) # "Arasa is Mine" (Parody of "World is Mine") -Piano ver.- (2011.03.23) # "Yoru ga Kuraba Mata" (2011.06.05) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.06.10) # "Okkusenman Ga Taosenai" feat. Yuuto, mao and Glutamine (2011.07.17) # "glow" (2011.07.22) # "Chocolate・Train" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.07.23) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) -Backwards ver.- (2011.08.09) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) -Backwards ver.- (2011.08.22) # "Hello, Worker" -Backwards of backwards ver- (2011.09.06) # "fix" (2011.09.08) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. maro., Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Rib, and Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.10.01) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.05) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) feat. Yuuto and OLD (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.25) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) feat. Yuuto and Kony -Jegyll arrange- (2011.11.01) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.11) # "oath sign" (Fate/Zero OP) (2011.11.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.11.25) (Community only) # "Hikari no Yukue" (Light's Whereabouts) (2011.12.21) # "Mr. Music" feat. Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsuki and Chomaiyo (2011.12.22) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Yuuto, eclair, Rishe, Glutamine, mao, mallory (2012.01.13) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.17) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2011.02.09) # "Tell Your World" -Piano.ver- (2012.02.12) # "Invisible" -Backwards ver.- (2012.03.08) (Community only) # "Sayoko" (2012.03.16) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.03.22) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Mata ne, Jaa ne" (See You Again, Someday) (2012.04.03) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -Piano ver.- (2012.04.14) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.04.19) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP) -Backwards ver.- (2012.04.26) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.10) # "bouquet" (2012.05.28) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Piano ver.- (2012.06.08) # "Kimi no Oto ga" (Your Sound) (2012.05.13) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junkie) feat. Yuuto and Kony (2012.06.24) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) -Piano ver.- (2012.07.02) # "bitter" (2012.07.24) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.08.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2012.08.09) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Yuuto, Mafumafu, Amatsuki and Kony (2012.08.22) # "Sky of Beginning" (2012.08.29) # "Tsukimi Yoru Rabbit" (2012.09.14) # "Yugure Semi Nikki" (Twilight Cicada Diary) (2012.09.17) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.10.23) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Yuuto, Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, Kakichoco and nero (2012.10.31) # "ODDS & ENDS" (2012.11.05) # "Unbalance na Kiss wo Shite" (Yu Yu Hakusho ED) (2012.11.28) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2012.12.07) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life) feat. Yuuto and Kony (2013.01.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Yuuto and Kony (2013.01.27) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Yuuto and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.06) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.30) # "ametrin" (2013.06.13) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) -koma’n piano ver.- feat. Yuuto and nero (2013.06.18) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Yuuto, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Itou Kashitarou, Kony, Amatsuki and un:c (2013.06.21) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Yuuto, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Kakichoco, eclair, Glutamine and Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Parody) feat. Yuuto (chorus), kalon. and Tom (chorus) (2013.07.08) # "Yukueshirezu" (2013.07.10) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. Yuuto and Siri (2013.07.12) # "Yume Hanabi" (2013.08.04) # "Summer Time Record" -Piano ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Lost One no Goukoku" -Piano ver.- (2013.10.01) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (2013.10.10) # "Donut Hole" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2013.11.01) # "Orion no Yume" (2013.11.09) # "Seishin Houkai Syndrome" (Spiritual Collapse Syndrome) (2013.12.18) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. Yuuto, Rishe, Shamuon, Matsushita, eclair, nero, Kakichoco and Glutamine (2013.12.25) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.01.09) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-Funk arrange ver.- feat. Yuuto, clear, Kony, nero and Rib (2014.02.12) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (2014.03.12) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2014.04.05) # "Eine Kleine" -Piano ver.- (2014.04.24) # "Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase" -with Teresa Teng- (2014.05.08) # "Run Pan Man" (2014.05.19) # "drop" (2014.06.06) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.06.18) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.07.08) # "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" -Yuuto arrange ver.- (2014.08.22) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.09.18) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (2014.10.08) # "Xǐao Pínggǔo" (Little Apple) -Piano ver.- (2014.10.24) (YT only) # "Bye-Bye Lover" -Piano arrange- feat. Yuuto and Kony (2014.11.12) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.11.13) #"morning haze" (2014.12.08) # "Fukazen na Shoguu" (2014.12.23) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" -✽X'mas Edition 2014✽- feat. Yuuto, Rishe, luz, Matsushita, eclair, nero, Kakichoco and Glutamine (2014.12.25) # "Mugi no Uta" (2014.12.29) (YT only) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2015.01.06) # "Amaoto Noise" (2015.01.09) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (2015.02.18) # "Sangatsu Kokonoka" (March 9th) (2015.03.08) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" (The Promise of Sunflowers) (2015.04.27) # "Tokyo fu Dainetsu" (Dong Jing Bu Tai Re) -Japanese ver.- (2015.05.10) (YT only) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.05.26) # "Ashita Sekai ga Horobunara" (If Tomorrow's World is Ruined) (2015.07.15) # "Toikake" -Live Karaoke ver.- (2015.08.17) # "Ito" -Live Karaoke ver.- (2015.08.17) # "rain stops, goodbye" -Live Karaoke ver.- (2015.08.17) # "Asagao ni Chiru Koro ni" (When the Morning Glory Falls) (2015.09.10) # "Kazoku ni Naru yo" (Become Family) feat. Yuuto (sing), Wing (piano) and kain (flute) (2015.09.29) # "Connecting" ∞　14 kinds of personalitie feat. rairu, Yuuto, Kakichoco, Che:Sakurai, Yukimura., Omaru, Lowsei Light and eclair (2012.12.12) }} Discography For Teito Hanayoi albums see here |track1title = Ama no Jaku |track1info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track2title = fix |track3title = Pierrot |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track4title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track4info = (Online Games Addicts Sprechchor) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track5title = Asa no Hikari |track5info = (Morning Light) -Piano ver.- |track6title = E? Aa, Sou. |track6info = (Yuuto, Kony) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = papiyon |track7title = Iroha Uta |track7info = (Yuuto, Amatsuki) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Ginsaku |track8title = From Y to Y |track8info = (Yuuto, OLD) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = JimmyThumbP |track9title = Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia |track9info = (Yuuto, Glutamine) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Tohma |track10title = rain stops, good-bye |track10lyricist = |track10composer = NioP}} |track1title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track1info = (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (Kony, Yuuto) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = kemu |track2title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track2info = (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (Kony, Yuuto) |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = Nem |track3title = Karakuri Pierrot |track3info = (Mechanical Pierrot) (Kony, Yuuto) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = 40mP |track4title = Nekomimi Archive |track4info = (Cat-Ear Archive) (Yuuto) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = KusoinakaP |track4arranger = KusoinakaP |track5title = Irony |track5info = (Yuuto) |track5lyricist = scop |track5composer = scop |track5arranger = scop |track6title = Bye-bee Baby Sayounara |track6info = (Yuuto) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = saiB |track6arranger = saiB |track7title = Nakimushi Ensemble |track7info = (Yuuto) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NishizawasanP |track7arranger = NishizawasanP |track8title = Babylon |track8info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Tohma |track8arranger = Tohma |track9title = Blackjack |track9info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = YuchaP |track9arranger = YuchaP |track10title = celluloid |track10info = (Kony, Yuuto) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = baker |track10arranger = baker}} |track1title = Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase |track1info = (Yuuto, Teresa Teng) |track1lyricist = Araki Toyohisa |track1composer = Miki Takashi |track1arranger = MEG.ME |track2title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Heavenz |track2arranger = |track3title = Senbonzakura |track3info = (Yuuto, Kaji Yuuki) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = koma’n, MEG.ME |track4title = glow |track4lyricist = keeno |track4composer = keeno |track4arranger = |track5title = Toikake |track5lyricist = Yuuto |track5composer = Yuuto |track5arranger = |track6title = Ito |track6lyricist = Nakajima Miyuki |track6composer = Nakajima Miyuki |track6arranger = |track7title = Sarishinohara |track7lyricist = |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = MEG.ME |track8title = 12 no Tsuki |track8lyricist = Yuuto |track8composer = Yuuto |track8arranger = MEG.ME |track9title = Hanamizuki |track9lyricist = Hitoto You |track9composer = Mashiko Tatsuro |track9arranger = |track10title = Yoshiwara Lament |track10lyricist = Asa |track10composer = Asa |track10arranger = |track11title = Kokoro Kizu |track11lyricist = Yuuto |track11composer = Yuuto |track11arranger = |track12title = Senbonzakura |track12lyricist = KurousaP |track12composer = KurousaP |track12arranger = koma’n |track13title = Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase |track13info = (Teresa Teng) |track13lyricist = Araki Toyohisa |track13composer = Miki Takashi |track13arranger = |track14title = Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase |track14info = (Yuuto) |track14lyricist = Araki Toyohisa |track14composer = Miki Takashi |track14arranger = |track15title = Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase |track15info = (Instrumental) |track15lyricist = Araki Toyohisa |track15composer = Miki Takashi |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Toki no Nagare ni Mi wo Makase |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Wakamonotachi |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} Gallery |Yuuto kony justagame.png|Yuuto (left) and Kony (right) as seen in their cover of "Just a Game" |Setsuna trip yuuto x kashi.png|Yuuto (left) and Itou Kashitarou (right) as seen in their cover of "Setsuna Trip" |T yuto.png|Yuuto as seen in the the |Chocolatetrainyuuto 20799308.png|Yuuto as seen in his duet cover of "Chocolate Train" |Y3.png|Yuuto as seen at Nico Nico Chokaigi with Kony, singing "glow" |Yuuto adeuta.png|Yuuto as seen on Illust. by Gin (ぎん) |Yuuto twitter.png|Yuuto as seen in his twitter}} Trivia * His blood type is A.His blog profile * His album, Tasogare Generation, is a collaboration album with Kony, but they did not release exactly the same tracks in each "side". In Kony's side, the first three tracks are the same, but the next 4 are Kony solos and the 3 duets are different. * He can play the acoustic guitar. * He is 178cm tall and weights 64kg. External Links * Twitter * Twitter Bot * Blog * Website * Mixi * Mixi community